Portadas (Relatos)
Aquí encontraréis las portadas de los relatos existentes de Warhammer 40.000. Si falta alguna portada y la encontráis, adelante, colocadla donde corresponda!! Relatos de Warhammer 40.000 Señores de los Marines Espaciales relato abaddon.jpg|''Abaddon: Chosen of Chaos'', de Aaron Dembski-Bowden relato Ahriman.jpg|''Ahriman: Hand of Dust'', de John French relato Astorath.jpg|''Astorath The Grim: Redeemer of the Lost'', de Andy Smillie relato Azrael-Protector-of-Secrets.jpg|''Azrael: Protector of Secrets'', de C.Z. Dunn relato Bjorn.jpg|''Bjorn: The Fell-Handed'', de Chris Wraight relato Dante.jpg|''Dante: Lord of the Host'', de James Swallow relato Gabriel-Set.jpg|''Gabriel Seth: The Flesh Tearer'', de Andy Smillie relato Helbrecht.jpg|''Helbrecht: The Crusader'', de Guy Haley relato Kaldor Draigo.jpg|''Kaldor Draigo: Knight of Titan'', de L.J.Goulding relato Kayvaan Shrike.jpg|''Kayvaan Shrike: Shadow Stalker'', de Gav Thorpe relato Kor'sarro Khan.jpg|''Kor'Sarro Khan: Huntmaster'', de Graeme Lyon relato Logan Grimnar.jpg|''Logan Grimnar: Defender of Honour'', de Cavan Scott relato Lysander.jpg|''Lysander: The Fist of Dorn'', de Anthony Reynolds relato Marneus Calgar.jpg|''Marneus Calgar: Lord of Ultramar'', de Graham McNeill relato Pedro Kantor.jpg|''Pedro Kantor: The Vengeful Fist'', de Steve Parker relato The Sanguinor.jpg|''The Sanguinor: Exemplar of the Host'', de James Swallow relato Torias Telion.jpg|''Torias Telion: The Eye of Vengeance'', de Graham McNeill relato truth is my weapon.jpg|''Truth is my weapon'', de Justin D.Hill relato Typhus.jpg|''Typhus: Herald of the Plague God'', de David Annandale relato Vulkan Hestan.jpg|''Vulkan He'Stan: Forgefather'', de Nick Kyme relato Cato Sicarius.jpg|''Cato Sicarius: Master of the Watch'', de Nick Kyme relato Sammael.jpg|''Sammael: Lord of the Eternal Hunt'', de Ben Counter La Herejía de Horus relato Riven.jpg|''Riven'', de John French relato Censure.jpg|''Censure'', de Nick Kyme relato Death of a Silversmith.jpg|''Death of a Silversmith'', de Graham McNeill relato Distant Echoes of Old Night.jpg|''Distant Echoes of Old Night'', de Rob Sanders relato Kryptos.jpg|''Kryptos: The Voice of Chaos'', de Graham McNeill aurellian.jpg|''Aurelian'', de Aaron Dembski-Bowden Libro Brotherhood of the storm.jpg|''Brotherhood of the Storm'', de Chris Wraight novela scorched earth.jpg|''Scorched Earth'', de Nick Kyme Dark Heart.png|''Dark Heart'', por Anthony Reynolds Corax Soulforge Wikihammer 40K.jpg|''Corax: Soulforge'', por Gav Thorpe nov guiones 2.jpg|''The Scripts, vol. II'', editado por Laurie Goulding nov The Imperial Truth.png|''The Imperial Truth'', por Laurie Goulding nov Visions of Heresy.jpg|''Visions of Heresy'', de Alan merrett novela Raven Lord.jpg|''Ravenlord'', de Gav Thorpe The-Last-Remembrancer.jpg|''The Last Remembrancer'', de John French Novela Wolf King.jpg|''Wolf King'', de Chris Wraight Novela herejia unburdened.jpg|''The Unburdened'', de David Annandale Novela herejia the honoured.jpg|''The Honoured'', de Rob Sanders Novela herejia Cybernetica.jpg|''Cybernetica'', de Rob Sanders Novela corta Tallarn Ironclad.jpg|''Tallarn: Ironclad'', de John French novela Shattered Legions.jpg|''Shattered Legions'', editado por Laurie Goulding relato Gates of Terra.jpg|''The Gates of Terra'', de Nick Kyme relato Lost Sons.jpg|''Lost Sons'', de James Swallow relato Luna Mendax.png|''Luna Mendax'', de Graham McNeill relato recopilacion Angron.jpg|''Angron'', recopilatorio de relatos de Varios Autores relato The Divine Word.jpg|''The Divine Word'', de Gav Thorpe relato The Kaban Project.jpg|''The Kaban Project'', de Graham McNeill relato The Wolf of Ash and Fire.png|''The Wolf of Ash and Fire'', de Graham McNeill relato Crimson Fist.jpg|''The Crimson Fist: Stone and Iron'', de John French relato Prince of Crows.jpg|''Prince of Crows: In Midnight Clad'', de Aaron Dembski-Bowden relato Child of Night.jpg|''Child of Night'', de John French relato Daemonology.jpg|''Daemonology'', de Chris Wraight relato The Devine Adoratrice.jpg|''The Devine Adoratrice'', de Graham McNeill relato Final Compliance.jpg|''The Final Compliance of Sixty Three Fourteen'', de Guy Haley relato Brotherhood of the Moon.jpg|''Brotherhood of the Moon'', de Chris Wraight relato The Value of Fear.jpg|''The Value of Fear'', de Gav Thorpe relato Vorax.jpg|''Vorax'', de Matthew Farrer relato Black Oculus.jpg|''Black Oculus'', de John French relato Chirurgeon.jpg|''Chirurgeon'', de Nick Kyme relato Gunsight.jpg|''Gunsight'', de James Swallow relato Heart of the Conqueror.jpg|''Hearth of the Conqueror'', de Aaron Dembski-Bowden relato Howl.jpg|''Howl of the Hearthworld'', de Aaron Dembski-Bowden relato Imperfect.jpg|''Imperfect'', de Nick Kyme relato Safe.jpg|''A Safe and Shadowed Place'', de Guy Haley relato Virtues.jpg|''Virtues of the Sons'', de Andy Smillie relato Sins of the Father.jpg|''Sins of the Father'', de Andy Smillie relato tallarn witness.jpg|''Tallarn: Witness'', de John French relato Twisted.jpg|''Twisted'', de Guy Haley relato Wolf Mother.jpg|''Wolf Mother'', de Graham McNeill relatos recopilatorio Blades of the Traitor.jpg|''Blades of tha Traitor'', VV.AA, recopilatorio de relatos relato By the Lions Command.jpg|''By the Lion's Command'', de Gav Thorpe relato All That Remains.jpg|''All That Remains'', de James Swallow relato la purga.jpg|''The Purge'', de Anthony Reynolds relato ironfire.jpg|''Ironfire'', de Rob Sanders relato Artefacts.jpg|''Artefacts'', de Nick Kyme relato Hands of the Emperor.jpg|''Hands of the Emperor'', de Rob Sanders relato Phoenician.jpg|''The Phoenician'', de Nick Kyme relato The Eagles Talon.jpg|''The Eagle's Talon'', de John French relato Ghosts Speak and Patience.jpg|''Ghosts Speak Not & Patience'', de James Swallow relato inheritor.jpg|''Inheritor'', de Gav Thorpe relato Wolf Hunt.jpg|''Wolf Hunt'', de Graham McNeill relato Tallarn Siren-.jpg|''Tallarn: Siren'', de John French relato blackshield.jpg|''Blackshield'', de Chris Wraight relato Into Exile.jpg|''Into Exile'', de Aaron Dembski-Bowden relato massacre.jpg|''Massacre'', de Aaron Dembski-Bowden relato Myriad.jpg|''Myriad'', de Rob Sanders relato the harrowing.jpg|''The Harrowing'', de Rob Sanders relato Army of one.jpg|''Army of One'', de Rob Sanders relato Ember Wolves.jpg|''The Ember Wolves'', de Rob Sanders relato Exocytosis.jpg|''Exocytosis'', de James Swallow relato Grey Raven.jpg|''Grey Raven'', de Gav Thorpe relato Last Son of Prospero.jpg|''The Last Son of Prospero'', de Chris Wraight relato Ordo Sinister.jpg|''Ordo Sinister'', de John French relato Painted Count.jpg|''The Painted Court'', de Gav Thorpe relato Allegiance.jpg|''Allegiance'', de Chris Wraight novela corta Seventh Serpent.jpg|''The Seventh Serpent'', de Graham McNeill novela Sons of the Forge.jpg|''Sons of the Forge'', de Nick Kyme relato Restorer.jpg|''Restorer'', de Chris Wraight relato The Laurel of Defiances.jpg|''The Laurel of Defiance'', de Guy Haley relato The Board is Set.jpg|''The Board is Set'', de Gav Thorpe relato Now Peals Midnight.jpg|''Now Peals Midnight'', de John French relato Magisterium.jpg|''Magisterium'', de Chris Wraight relato Immortal Duty.jpg|''Immortal Duty'', de Nick Kyme relato Duty Waits.jpg|''Duty Waits'', de Guy Haley relato Dreams Of Unity.jpg|''Dreams of Unity'', de Nick Kyme relato blood Games.jpg|''Blood Games'', de Dan Abnett Relato two Metaphysical Blades.jpg|''Two Metaphysical Blades'', de Chris Wraight Relato The Last Council.jpg|''The Last Council'', de L.J. Goulding Relato Prologue to Nikaea.jpg|''Prologue to Nikaea'', de David Annandale Relato Old Wounds New Scars.jpg|''Old Wounds, New Scars'', de Chris Wraight Relato Abyssal.jpg|''Abyssal'', de David Annandale Relato A Rose Watered with Blood.jpg|''A Rose Watered with Blood'', de Aaron Dembski-Bowden relato herejia bringer of Sorrow.jpg|''Bringer of Sorrow'', de Aaron Dembski-Bowden relato herejia Lanterns Light.jpg|''Lantern's Light'', de James Swallow Primarcas relato A Lesson in Iron.jpg|''A Lesson in Iron'', de David Guymer relato Atonement of Fire.jpg|''The Atonement of Fire'', de David Annandale relato primarcas Ghost of Nuceria.jpg|''Ghost of Nuceria'', de Ian St. Martin relato primarcas Mercy of the Dragon.jpg|''Mercy of the Dragon'', de Nick Kyme relato primarcas The Abyssal Edge.jpg|''The Abyssal Edge'', de Aaron Dembski-Bowden relato primarcas The Passing of Angels.jpg|''The Passing of Angels'', de John French Ángeles Sangrientos relato eternal.jpg|''Eternal'', de Dan Abnett relato Blood of Sanguinius.jpg|''Blood of Sanguinius'', de Mark Clapham relato Honour and Wrath.jpg|''Honour and Wrath'', de David Annandale relato Reflection in Blood.jpg|''Reflection in Blood'', de James Swallow relato The Blooding cover.jpg|''The Blooding'', de Ray Harrison relato The Chalice.jpg|''The Chalice'', de Chris Wraight relato Blood Debt.jpg|''Blood Debt'', de James Swallow relato Redeemer.jpg|''Redeemer'', de Guy Haley Legión de los Condenados relato Animus Malorum.jpg|''Animus Malorum'', de L J Goulding relato Dark Hollows of Memory.jpg|''The Dark Hollows of Memory'', de David Annandale relato From the Flames.jpg|''From the Flames'', de Graeme Lyon relato Remorseless.jpg|''Remorseless'', de Josh Reynolds relato ship of the damned.jpg|''Ship of the Damned'', C.Z.Dunn relato Votum Infernus.jpg|''Votum Infernus'', de Nick Kyme Guardianes de la Muerte relato Deathwatch One Bullet.jpg|''Deathwatch: One Bullet'', de Ben Counter relato GM2 Bad blood.jpg|''Deathwatch: Bad Blood'' relato GM4 Redblade de robbie macniven.jpg|''Deathwatch: Redblade'', de Robbie MacNiven relato GM5 deadhenge de justin D Hill.jpg|''Deathweatch: Deadhenge'', de Justin D. Hill relato GM6 first to hunt de Chris Dows.jpg|''Deathwatch: First to Hunt'', de Chris Dows relato GM7 city of ruin de Ian st Martin.jpg|''Deathwatch: City of Ruin'', de Ian St.Martin relato GM8 the silence de steve lyons.jpg|''Deathwatch: The Silence'', de Steve Lyons relato GM9 walker in fire de peter fehervari.jpg|''Deathwatch: The Walker in Fire'', de Peter Fehervari relato Whiteout.jpg|''Deathwatch: Whiteout'', de Andy Clark relato Machine Spirit.jpg|''Machine Spirit'', de Nick Kyme relato The Alien Hunters.jpg|''The Alien Hunters'', de Andy Chambers relato Deathwatch Swordwind.jpg|''Deathwatch: Swordwind'', de Ian St.Martin relato Vorago Fastness.jpg|''The Vorago Fastness'', de David Annandale relato The Infinite Tableau.jpg|''The Infinite Tableau'', de Anthony reynolds Lobos Espaciales relato Feast of lies.jpg|''Space Wolves: Feast of Lies'', de Ben Counter relato LE2 Caged Wolf de Ben Counter.jpg|''Spaces Wolves: The Caged Wolf'', de Ben Counter relato LE3 Eye Of The Dragon de steve lyons.jpg|''Spaces Wolves: Eye of the Dragon'', de Steve Lyons relato LE4 dark city de steve lyons.jpg|''Spaces Wolves: Dark City'', de Steve Lyons relato LE5 Darkness of angels de rob sanders.jpg|''Spaces Wolves: The Darkness of Angels'', de Rob Sanders relato LE6 wolf within de rob sanders.jpg|''Spaces Wolves: The Wolf Within'', de Rob sanders relato LE7 scent of a traitor de C L Werner.jpg|''Spaces Wolves: Scent of a Traitor'', de C.L.Werner relato LE8 wrath of the wolf de C L Werner.jpg|''Spaces Wolves: Wrath of the Wolf'', de C.L. Werner relato legacy 1 the Lost King-.jpg|''The Lost King'', de Robbie McNiven relato legacy 2 young wolfs return-.jpg|''The Young Wolf's Return'', de Robbie McNiven relato legacy 3 lying in flames-.jpg|''Lying in Flames'', de Robbie McNiven relato legacy 4 broken crown-.jpg|''The Broken Crown'', de Robbie McNiven relato legacy 5 infurnace-.jpg|''Infurnace'', de Robbie McNiven relato legacy 6 Wolf Trap-.jpg|''Wolf Trap'', de Robbie McNiven relato legacy 7 wild king-.jpg|''The Wild King'', de Robbie McNiven relato fate unbound.jpg|''Fate Unbound'', de Robbie Macniven relato Hollow Beginnings.jpg|''Space Wolves: Hollow Beginnings'', de Mark Clapham relato Hunt Sense.jpg|''Hunt-Sense'', de Chris Wraight relato Stormseeker.jpg|''Stormseeker'', de Alec Worley relato A Trick of the Light.jpg|''A Trick of the Light'', de Josh Reynolds El Sendero Rojo relato red path 1 Furnaces of Haeleon-.jpg|''Furnaces of Haeleon'', de Chris Dows relato red path 2 Will of the Blood-.jpg|''Will of the Blood God'', de Chris Dows relato red path 3 Abaddon Denied-.jpg|''Abaddon Denied'', de Chris Dows relato red path 4 blood vision-.jpg|''Blood Vision'', de Chris Dows relato red path 5 Wrath of Emperor-.jpg|''Wrath of the Emperor'', de Chris Dows relato skulls of salandraxis.jpg|''The Skulls of Salandraxis'', de Chris Dows relato court of daemons.jpg|''Court of Daemons'', de Chris Dows Adeptus Mechanicus relato Enigma of Flesh.jpg|''The Enigma of Flesh'', de C.L.Werner relato Clade.jpg|''Adeptus Mechanicus: Clade'', de Rob Sanders relato The Zheng Cipher.jpg|''Adeptus Mechanicus: The Zheng Cipher'', de Josh Reynolds relato Vanguard.jpg|''Adeptus Mechanicus: Vanguard'', de Peter Fehervari relato Infinite Circuit.jpg|''Adeptus Mechnicus: Infinite Circuit'', de David Guymer relato compilacion Omnissiah Chosen.jpg|''The Omnissiah's Chosen'', antología de relatos, VVAA relato headstone and hammerstone kings.jpg|''The Headstone and Hammerstone Kings'', de Matthew Farrer relato Zero Day Exploit.jpg|''Zero Day Exploit'', de Graham McNeill relato Of Gods and Men.jpg|''Of Gods and Men'', de Andy Smillie relato Gates of the Devourer.jpg|''Gates of the Devourer'', de David Annandale relato Becoming.jpg|''Becoming'', de Andy Clark relato Hunting Ground.jpg|''Hunting Ground'', de Ian St.Martin relato Vengeance of the Immortal.jpg|''Vengeance of the Immortal'', de Gav Thorpe relato By Your Command.jpg|''By your Command'', de Gav Thorpe relato Defiant.jpg|''Defiant'', de Andy Clark relato To Speak as One.jpg|''To speak as one'', de Guy Haley Escudo de Baal relato Dread Night.jpg|''Dread Night'', de Nick Kyme relato Shadow of the Leviathan.jpg|''Shadow of the Leviathan'', de Josh Reynolds relato Wraithflight.jpg|''Wraithflight'', de Guy Haley relato A Sons Burden.jpg|''A Son's Burden'', de Andy Smillie relato Word of the Silent King.jpg|''The Word of the Silent King'', de L.J.Goulding Comisario Yarrick relato Concordat.jpg|''Concordat'', de David Annandale relato Yarrick The Gallows Saint.jpg|''Yarrick: The Gallows Saint'', de David Annandale relato yarrick Imperial Creed.jpg|''Yarrick: Imperial Creed'', de David Annandale relato yarrick chains of golgotha.jpg|''Yarrick: Chains of Golgotha'', de David Annandale relato yarrick Plague of Saints.jpg|''Yarrick: A plague of Saints'', de David Annandale relato Yarrick Sarcophagus.jpg|''Yarrick: Sarcophagus'', de David Annandale relato yarrick evil eye.jpg|''Yarrick: Evil Eye'', de David Annandale Ángeles de la Muerte relato Bastions.jpg|''Bastions'', de Rob Sanders relato By Artifice Alone.jpg|''By Artifice, Alone'', de George Mann relato Cadre.jpg|''Cadre'', de Josh Reynolds relato Crown of Thorns.jpg|''The Crown of Thorns'', de Peter Fehervari relato Death Speakers.jpg|''Deathh Speakers'', de Andy Smillie relato Dutys End.jpg|''Dutty's End'', de Robin Cruddace relato Final Duty.jpg|''Final Duty'', de David Guymer relato Final Journey.jpg|''Final Journey'', de Guy Haley relato Honour of the Third.jpg|''Honour of the Third'', de Gav Thorpe relato Iron Priest.jpg|''Iron Priest'', de Chris Wraight relato Iron Soul.jpg|''Iron Soul'', de Phil Kelly relato judgement.jpg|''Judgement'', de Mark Latham relato No worse Sin.jpg|''No Worse Sin'', de Joe Parrino relato Setting the Stage.jpg|''Setting the Stage'', de C.L.Werner relato Skin Deep.jpg|''Skin Deep'', de S.P. Cawkwell relato The Ghost Halls.jpg|''The Ghost Halls'', de L.J.Goulding relato The Judges In Their Hunger.jpg|''The Judges, In Their Hunger'', de David Annandale relato The third war.jpg|''The Third War'', de Ray Harrison relato Thrill of the Hunt.jpg|''The Thrill of the Hunt'', de Anthony Reynolds Fantasmas de Gaunt relato A Ghost Return.jpg|''A Ghost Return'', de Dan Abnett relato Forgotten.jpg|''Forgotten'', de Dan Abnett relato Killbox.jpg|''Killbox'', de Dan Abnett relato Deeper Wounds.jpg|''The Deeper Wounds'', de David Annandale relato Family.jpg|''Family'', de Dan Abnett relato Ghosts and Bad Shadows.jpg|''Ghosts and Bad Shadows'', de Dan Abnett relato Son of Sek.jpg|''Son of Sek'', de John French relato tempest.jpg|''Tempest'', de Nick Kyme relato The Blood Bound.jpg|''The Blood Bound'', de Rob Sanders relato Viduity.jpg|''Viduity'', de Nik Vincent relato You Never Know.jpg|''You Never Know'', de Dan Abnett Relato the Inheritor King.jpg|''The Inheritor King'', de Matthew Farrier relato Arnogaur.jpg|''Arnogaur'', de Aaron Dembski-Bowden Otras colecciones y relatos independientes Xenos relato Engine of Mork.jpg|''Engine of Mork'', de Guy Haley relatos recopilatorio Orks eBundle.jpg|''Orks Ebundle'', recopilación de relatos. relato Black Gulch.jpg|''Black Gulch'', de Ben Counter relato Fall of Hive Jensen.jpg|''The Fall of Hive Jensen'', de Josh Reynolds relato Aun Shi.jpg|''Aun'Shi'', de Braden Campbell relato Howl of the Banshee.jpg|''Howl of the Banshee'', de Gav Thorpe relatos antologia The Everliving Legion.jpg|''The Everliving Legion'', VV.AA.,antología de relatos relato Lords of Borsis.jpg|''The Lords of Borsis'', de L.J.Goulding relato Cast a Hungry Shadow.jpg|''Cast a Hungry Shadow'', de Peter Fehervari relato Fire and Ice.jpg|''Fire and Ice'', de Peter Fehervari relato Shadows of Heaven.jpg|''Shadows of Heaven'', de Gav Thorpe relato Tantalus.jpg|''Tantalus'', de Braden Campbell relato Wraithbound.jpg|''Wraithbound'', de J.C. Stearns relato Dark Son.jpg|''Dark Son'', de Gav Thorpe relato Fireheart.jpg|''Fireheart'', de Gav Thorpe relato Flayed.jpg|''Flayed'', de Cavan Scott relato Rise.jpg|''Rise'', de Ben Counter relato TauVa.jpg|''Tau'va'', de Andy Smillie relato The Greater Evil.jpg|''The Greater Evil'', de Peter Fehervari relato Blackthunder.jpg|''The Battle of Blackthunder Mesa'', de Phil Kelly relato The Kauyon.jpg|''The Kauyon'', de Andy Smillie Caos relato Tyrants champion.jpg|''The Tyrant's Champion'', de S.P.Cawkwell relato antologia renegades.png|''Renegades of the Dark Millennium'', de Varios Autores relato Atrophy.jpg|''Atrophy'', de C.Z.Dunn relato Nurgles Gift y the Tallyman.jpg|''Nurgle's Gift'', de Guy Haley, y The Tallyman, de Anthony Reynolds relato Gates of Ruin.jpg|''Ahriman: Gates of Ruin'', de John French relato Enyalius In Memoriam.jpg|''Enyalius, In Memoriam'', de Josh Reynolds relato Corpse Road.jpg|''The Corpse Road'', de Graham McNeill relato Extinction.jpg|''Extincion'', de Aaron Dembski-Bowden relato Fatespinner.jpg|''Fatespinner'', de Chris Wraight relato Hounds of Wrath.jpg|''Ahriman: Hounds of Wrath'', de John French relato king of Ashes.jpg|''King of Ashes'', de John French relato Memory Tharsis.jpg|''Fabius Bile: A Memory of Tharsis'', de Josh Reynolds relato Prodigal.jpg|''Fabius Bile: Prodigal'', de Josh Reynolds relato Grandfathers Gift.jpg|''Grandfather's Gift'', de Guy Haley relato Pride and Fall.jpg|''Lucius: Pride and Fall'', de Ian St.Martin relato Vox-Dominus.jpg|''Vox Dominus'', de Anthony Reynolds relato Endurance.jpg|''Endurance'', de Chris Wraight relato Light of Crystal Sun.jpg|''Light of a Crystal Sun'', de Josh Reynolds relato Mortarions Heart.jpg|''Mortarion's Heart'', de L.J.Goulding relato Snares and Delusions.jpg|''Snares and Delusions'', de Matthew Farrer relato Wrath Of Kharn.jpg|''The Wrath of Khârn'', de William King Adeptus Astartes relato crucible.jpg|''Crucible'', de John French relato culling the horde.jpg|''Culling the Horde'', de Steve Parker relato Know Thyself.jpg|''Know Thyself'', de Andy Smillie relato breve Battle-Brothers.jpg|''Battle Brothers'', de Gav Thorpe relato damocles In Service to Shadows.jpg|''Damocles: In Service to Shadows'', de Joe Parrino VO relatos varios hammer-and-bolter vol1.jpg|''The Best of Hammer and Bolter'', recopilación de relatos de varios autores relatos antologia There is Only War.jpg|''There is only war'', recopilación de relatos de Varios Autores relato Altar of Cyrene.jpg|''Altar of Cyrene'', de Lucien Soulban relato The Few.jpg|''The Few'', de Mike Lee relato The Victims Dance.jpg|''The Victim`s Dance'', de Ben Counter relato The Burning.jpg|''The Burning'', de Nick Kyme relato The Cage.jpg|''The Cage'', de Nick Kyme relato Devils Trappings.jpg|''Devil's Trappings'', de Nick Kyme relato Penumbral Spike.jpg|''Penumbral Spike'', de Ben Counter relato The Black Pilgrims.jpg|''The Black Pilgrims'', de Guy Haley relato The Ash of Souls.jpg|''The Ash of Souls'', de Nick Kyme relato Cold Roads garras de bronce.jpg|''Cold Roads'', de Joe Parrino relato Dread Sentinels of Dorn.jpg|''The Dread Sentinels of Dorn'', de Rob Sanders relato Vengeful Honour.jpg|''Vengeful Honour'', de Nick Kyme relato Last Blood.jpg|''Last Blood'', de James Mortimore relato Two Kinds of Fool.jpg|''Two Kinds of Fool'', de Graham McNeill relato With Baited Breath.jpg|''With Baited Breath'', de George Mann relato The Last Detail.jpg|''The Last Detail'', de Paul Keanney relato The Blind King.jpg|''The Blind King'', de Paul Keanney relato Blood of Angels.jpg|''The Blood of Angels'', de C.S.Goto relato Crimson Night.jpg|''Crimson Night'', de James Swallow relato The Black Pearl.jpg|''Dark Angels: The Black Pearl'', de Chris Pramas. relato the Cost of Command.jpg|''Astral Knights: The Cost of Command'', de Sandy Mitchell relato Eagles.jpg|Do Eagles Still Circle the Mountain?, de Graham McNeill relato deaths shepherd.jpg|''Death's Shepherds'', de Andy Smillie relato The Burden of Angels.jpg|''The Burden of the Angels'', de Nick Kyme relato The Fissure.jpg|''The Fissure'', de Nik Vincent relato Aegidan Oath.jpg|''The Aegidan Dath'', de L.J.Goulding relato Terminal Velocity.jpg|''Terminal Velocity'', de L.J.Goulding relato Heloth.jpg|''Heloth'', de L.J.Goulding relato Know Thine Enemy.jpg|''Know Thine Enemy'', de Gav Thorpe relato Reaping Time.jpg|''Carcharodons: the Reaping Time'', de Robbie Macniven relato Death Warrant.jpg|''Death Warran''t, de Robbie Macniven relato Hidden Treasures.jpg|''Hidden Treasures'', de Cavan Scott relato Old Scars.jpg|''Old Scars'', de George Mann relato The Flesh Tithe.jpg|''The Flesh Title'', de Miles A. Drake relato A Brothers Confession.jpg|''A Brother's Confession'', de Robbie MacNiven relato Veil of Darkness.jpg|''Veil of Darkness'', de Nick Kyme relato The Pact.jpg|''The Pact'', de Sarah Cawkwell relato the Unsung War.jpg|''The Unsung War'', de David Annandale relato Born of the Storm.jpg|''Born of the Storm'', de Edoardo Albert Imperio relato The Apex.jpg|''The Apex'', de Toby Frost relato Perihelion.jpg|''Perihelion'', de Dan Abnett relato regia occulta.jpg|''Regia Occulta'', de Dan Abnett relato Siege of Fell Guard.jpg|''The Siege of Fellguard'', de Mark Clapham relato Hidden Depths.jpg|''Hidden Depths'', de Sandy Mitchell relato Lesser Evils.jpg|''Lesser Evils'', de Toby Frost relato The Emperors Grace.jpg|''The Emperor's Grace'', de Nicholas Alexander relato The Trophy.jpg|''The Trophy'', de Nicholas Alexander relato Death Mask.jpg|''Death Mask'', de Cavann Scott relato The Hour of Hell.jpg|''The Hour of Hell'', de Mark Clapham onibus Imperial Assasins.jpg|''Imperial Assassins'', recopilatorio de relatos del Officio Assassinorum, de Varios Autores relato Last Step Backwards.jpg|''Ursakar Creed: Last Step Backwards'', de Justin D. Hill relato straken A Heros Death.jpg|''Straken: A Hero's Death'', de Toby Frost relato Monolith.jpg|''Astra Militarum: Monolith'', de Chris Dows relato In Service Eternal.jpg|''In Service Eternal'', de Matt Smith relato Maiden of the dream.jpg|''The Maiden of the Dream'', de John French relato Ork Hunter.jpg|''Ork Hunter'', de Dan Abnett. relato Potentia.jpg|''Potentia'', de Mike Mason relato purity of Ignorance.jpg|''The Purity of Ignorance'', de John French relato the Keeler Image.jpg|''The Keeler Image'', de Dan Abnett relato Argent.jpg|''Argent'', de Chris Wraight relato Fall of Malvolion.jpg|''Fall of Malvolion'', de Dan Abnett relato Absolution of Swords.jpg|''Absolution of Swords'', de John French relato Fearful Symmetries.jpg|''Fearful Symmetries'', de Rob Sanders relato Left for Dead.jpg|''Left for Dead'', de Steve Lyons relato Battle of Tyrok Fields.jpg|''The Battle of Tyrok Fields'', de Justin D Hill. relato Whispers.jpg|''Whispers'', de Alec Worley relato Lost Hope.jpg|''Lost Hope'', de Justin D Hill relato Baphomet.jpg|''Baphomet by Night'', de Peter McLean relato Choke Point.jpg|''Choke Point'', de Mike Brooks relato execution.jpg|''Execution'', de Rachel Harrison relato Exodus.jpg|''Exodus'', de Steve Lyons relato Mercy.jpg|''Mercy'', de Danie Ware relato Path Unclear.jpg|''The Path Unclear'', de Mike Brooks relato Signal to Noise.jpg|''Signal to Noise'', de C.Z.Dunn relato soulfuel.jpg|''Soulfuel'', de Rob Sanders relato The Battle for Markgraaf Hive.jpg|The Battle for Markgraaf Hive, de Justin D.Hill relato A Company of Shadows.jpg|''A Company of Shadows'', de Rachel Harrison relato Fire and thunder.jpg|''Fire and Thunder'', de Rachel Harrison relato Lightning run.jpg|''Lightning Run'', de Peter McLean relato Man of Iron.jpg|''Man of Iron'', de Guy Haley relato Motherlode.jpg|''Motherlode'', de Nick Kyme relato Purity lie.jpg|''Purity is a Lie'', de Gav Thorpe relato Repentia.jpg|''Repentia'', de Alec Worley relato Sand Lords.jpg|''Sand Lords'', de Peter McLean relato Son of Sorrows.jpg|''Son of Sorrows'', de John French relato Enemy of my Enemy.jpg|''The Enemy of my Enemy'', de Nate Crowley relato Iron Devil.jpg|''Iron Devil'', de C.L.Werner relato Mistress of Threads.jpg|''The Mistress of Threads'', de John French relato Trials.jpg|''Trials'', de Rachel Harrison relto Reborn.jpg|''Reborn'', de Nicholas Wolf relato The Price of Duty.jpg|''The Price of Duty'', de Matt Smith relato Anarchys End.jpg|''Anarchy's End'', de Rob J. Hayes relato No Hero.jpg|''No Hero'', de Peter McLean relato The Darkling Hours.jpg|''The Darkling Hours'', de Rachel Harrison relato Redemption Through Sacrifice.jpg|''Redemption Through Sacrifice'', de Justin Woolley relato Last Flight.jpg|''Last Flight'', de Edoardo Albert relato forsaken.jpg|''Forsaken'', de Daniel Ware relato warps curse.JPG|''The Warp's Curse'', de Michael J. Hollows Categoría:Novelas de Warhammer 40.000 Categoría:Galerías